As we were
by lilmic
Summary: Post Hogwarts - or not? Join Ginny for her last year in school. H&G fluff. Rated for language and later chapters.
1. Nice surprise

Well, there's another story. I hope you will like it. By now pure fluff, rated for language and maybe later chapters.  
  
Nothing is mine and so on. Have fun!  
  
Chapter One: NICE SURPRISE  
  
‚Well there we are' Ginny sighed inwardly. She was sitting in the DADA classroom at her first day in her last year of Hogwarts. And what a beginning it has been.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Summer had been great. After the defeat of the big bad asshole everyone spent the first carefree summer in ages recovering and just enjoying life. As for going back to Hogwarts she had looked forward with mixed feelings. She loved the place and missed her friends, but three of them would not be there anymore. However everything turned out different, doesn't it always.  
  
The great hall was full of chatting an laughter until Dumbledore rose from his chair. "Before we begin the sorting I have the pleasure to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Though I suspect not much introducing has to be done. Prof. McGonagall would you be so nice to call for him. Every eye was turned to the great wooden doors as the head of Gryffindor stepped in with....  
  
If it hadn't been for Colin Creevy catching her, Ginny would have drooped backwards from the bench. To well she knew the features of Harry Potter. She hadn't recovered when he passed touching her shoulder lightly. She couldn't hear what was said or the applause, she just stared at the tall young man taking his seat at the teachers table.  
  
As soon as the ceremony was over Ginny rose from her seat fuming. One quick look from Colin and he knew this wasn't turning out too good. He took hold of her hand that was resting still on the table. "Isn't that a nice surprise?" he asked carefully.  
  
"Nice surprise!" Ginny shrieked "Nice surprise, I will show him nice surprise, when I'm finished with hexing him into a bloody pulp." She made her way up to where Harry was surrounded by teachers and students. There was just no way to get through. She saw him searching for her in the crowd and then flashed her a cheerful smile, that she couldn't return. She turned around and stomped out of the hall.  
  
When she reached the door Dumbledore called for order. "My dear students I'm well aware that the lot of you know Mr. Potter by his first name. However I must insist on giving him every respect as a teacher and call him Prof. Potter."  
  
"HA!" Ginny snorted loudly and left. She didn't see the astonished looks on some peoples faces or hear soft chuckles. Indeed she had been heard by nearly everybody in the room.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah and last but not least Miss Weasley!" Harry finished going through the class list.  
  
Ginny deep in thought shrieked up at the mentioning of her name. "Here!" she said automatically.  
  
"Don't tell me, thanks Miss Weasley that you're joining us again. It seemed you had been in a complete different world." Harry stood while she shot him a menacing glare. "If anybody thought that there will be a difference in treating in favour to a certain redhead – and yes Miss Stone I overheard you talking about it. I can calm you all. Well apart from Miss Weasley of course. As you might have experienced, I know her to well not to recognise what's going on in her mind. I think you would agree on this being a sure disadvantage at her side. I will under no circumstances treat anybody - none of you - different. Understood?"  
  
He looked at some Slytherin pupils and smirked "Or maybe I will" All Slytherins took in sharp breaths. "Oh come on guys, loosen up. I'm joking. We will have good fun this year." Some would sigh in relief others weren't quite so sure if "having good fun" for him would be the same for them.  
  
For the remaining time Harry explained on what he was intending to work with them this year. Although Ginny refrained from looking at him she listened carefully this time. He was doing extraordinary well. Why was she surprised. Three years of DA meetings apart from defeating Voldemorte should qualify for teaching DADA, shouldn't it.  
  
Ginny packed her stuff very slowly with an angry look on her face. "I guess you will be late for lunch." Colin said.  
  
"Bet on it and close the door when you leave."  
  
He did as said but stayed, determined to get every bit of the conversation. What shouldn't be a problem knowing Ginny's temper, even through a closed door. However although regretting deeply he cast a silencing charm seconds later to much concerned the whole school would hear her.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING POTTER! OH SORRY, PROFESSOR POTTER, ISN'T IT! COMING HERE PLAYING ALL GROWN UP AND SERIOUS, TO MY ARSE" Ginny shouted as soon as the door clicked shut.  
  
"Well, honestly I thought you would be happy to see me and I enjoyed the stunned look on your face greatly. And you should definitely mind your language Miss Weasley."  
  
"BY MERLIN AND IF NOT. YOU GIVE ME DETENTION" she laughed bitterly.  
  
"Now that you speak of it. Gin, come on don't you even say hello." Harry stood up and hugged her. "WELL, Prof. Potter I'm not sure if this is the right treatment for one of your pupils. Her body stiffened in his arms and he let go of her.  
  
"Why are you so upset with me?"  
  
"WHY? WHY? YOU STUPID GIT! HE'S REALLY ASKING WHY. WHAT ABOUT NOT TELLING ME A WORD. WHAT ABOUT JUST SHOWING UP HERE LEAVING ME COMPLETE DUMBSTRUCK. WHAT ABOUT SHARING THIS NEWS WITH YOUR FRIEND GIVING YOUR FRIEND TIME TO GET USED TO HAVE A FRIEND AS FUCKING TEACHER!"  
  
"Gin, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was so important for you. I just thought it was fun. A surprise. I didn't know it for long myself!"  
  
"BUT STILL YOU DID KNOW AND WHAT ABOUT NOT IMPORTANT. I THOUGHT I WOULD BE HERE ALONE - MISSING YOU ALL. MADE ME BLOODY SAD. COULD HAVE BEEN DIFFERENT!"  
  
Harry had tried to keep calm but Ginny shouting always got the better of him "GOD DAM! I SAID I'M SORRY. AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY WHO WOULD MISS SOMEBODY!"  
  
"AH SO YOU JUST CAME HERE TO KEEP ME COMPANY, HOW NICE. DO YOU REALLY THINK I FALL FOR THAT ONE!"  
  
Harry went silent. Little did Ginny know what important role she played for him deciding to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny was ready to ramble on when she saw the hurt look in his eyes. She sighed heavily "What am I doing here, I'm sorry. Of course I'm happy you're here and it's nice that you said you would have missed me as well. I was just hurt that you wouldn't confide in me. That I don't know how it come and why you choose to come here. I felt left out."  
  
"It should have been a joke and it went badly wrong. I never intended to hurt you." As he hugged her this time she answered with pulling him even closer if that was possible.  
  
They stood for a while. Then Harry whispered in hear. "I know that you finish at four today. What about paying a visit to Hagrid and I tell you everything you want to know."  
  
"Fair enough" she mumbled in his shoulder when they heard a knock. They parted and Colin peeked through the open door.  
  
"Ahem, Prof. Potter I think Prof. McGonagall is coming to see you and Ginny we should go to get something to eat before classes start again."  
  
"Yes of course, Colin. Sorry for keeping you waiting!" she joined Colin and waved goodbye. "Have you been standing here all the time?" she whispered.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"First I was nosy than I was worried."  
  
"Worried why?"  
  
"Come on I had to cast a silencing charm in order not to let anybody know what was going on between you two!" he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
She didn't get his meaning "Well, thanks. Maybe my language might have gotten a little bit off hand."  
  
"Yes of course your language and nothing else."  
  
Now she got it and slapped Colin playfully "Get your mind out of the gutter, Mister."  
  
Both said nothing more. Colin just smirked, if she wanted to play the blind one.  
  
Ginny didn't have the slightest suspicion on behalf of her feelings or Harry's. Nor did Prof. McGonagall who met Harry still having a happy grin plastered on his face.  
  
However another one hadn't been quite so blind. 


	2. Friends

Chapter two: FRIENDS  
  
Dumbledore sat in his office smiling at himself. His plan worked out exceptionally good. He had watched Harry over the summer and although the boys spirits had definitely increased, he was still worried. There had been no way to keep Harry out of the Orders doings after the defeat, searching for remaining death eaters and he was eager to join the Auror training in autumn.  
  
However Dumbledore had different plans. The boy-who-lived would soon be the man-who-lived, without having much of the pleasures of a boys life. There had been no way to convince Harry to take some time off and just enjoy himself.  
  
Therefore the Headmaster changed his tactics in offering the still vacant DADA teacher position. There hadn't been to many obstacles to be overcome. Staff and Ministry were easily convinced that he would be a good choice despite his youth. Harry's skills were thoroughly acknowledged through out the war and the rest trusted in the good judgement of Dumbledore.  
  
As on Harry's behalf there had been less troubles than expected. Harry's love for Hogwarts had been a big plus, but the Headmaster soon recognised that this love wasn't the only important one. In turn this was the only point that made him uneasy. A teacher-pupil relationship would certainly raise problems – big ones. "I have to watch out, that nothing happens to them!" Dumbledore said to himself.  
  
"Think about how to conceal a certain Potter-Weasley relationship? Ts, Ts, Ts. By Merlin what a Headmaster you are." One of the paintings on the walls interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"How would you know ?" Phineas.  
  
"Isn't it obvious. We've been all here on this endless talks with that boy. That is what you set as moral standards!"  
  
"Oh sod off Phin!" Dilys Derwent shouted "This is not the average and you know it. Sometimes you have to judge by the occasion."  
  
"Ah that it is. We just bend the rules as we like to have them."  
  
At this Everard stood up moved into Phineas Nigellus picture and knocked him straight out. "Sorry, Albus. I know violence is not the answer, but I'm just too fed up with this old git."  
  
The others snickered when Phineas returned. "That was unasked for."  
  
"Oh it definitely was" the other pictures chorused.  
  
"Was not. We've discussed it all over and did you forget that I was from the beginning for this plan."  
  
"Yeah, but just to see him failing!"  
  
"Well everybody got his reasons!"  
  
Dumbledore left his office shaking his head, hundreds of years and still they could argue like children. However Phineas was right. He would to everything to conceal the relationship, but he would do nothing to prevent it. Both of them deserved to be as happy as they could get. That was the only thing important in this case.  
  
The same time at the other end of the Hogwarts grounds, Ginny and Harry were having tea with Hagrid. The girl was wildly recounting a game of Quidditch at the Burrow, running around and waving her hands until she stumbled over Fang and landed in Harry's arms. She was catching her breathe and sighed happily "Yeah and that it was, I beat our super-seeker Mr. Potter!"  
  
"I have been distracted!" he defended playfully.  
  
"By what!?"  
  
"By you of course!"  
  
"Ha! What should this mean? That's the game – one has to do some bluffs."  
  
"Bluffs, sorry that I'm laughing. That was all unfair - you in tight t- shirt and shorts, waving hair. That's unfair female distraction! I'm just a man" he smirked.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier. Would have won much more games than."  
  
Hagrid watched them smiling. Ginny still on Harry's lap. 'That's the way it should be – the youth bickering and flirting happily.' Fang started to bark and scratching the door. "Sorry, you two. Just have to see what the dog is up and about, back in a minute." 'Or two' he thought.  
  
Suddenly Ginny flung her arms around Harry's neck and hugged him tightly. He couldn't quite devour the feeling being pressed against her chest when she released him again.  
  
"What was that for?" he choked.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just happy that you're here. I know I've got Colin. And I get on well with the girls from my class, but it's not the same as with you and Hermione and Neville and even the brat of my brother" she gave him a peek on the cheek and stood up. "It's dinner time. Are you coming."  
  
Harry shook his head, his knees were to mushy to stand up let alone walking.  
  
"Well, tell Hagrid I said goodbye" and she was gone.  
  
Harry let his head fall on the armrest.  
  
"WHAT" he pounded his head on the rest again.  
  
"THE HELL" thump!  
  
"ARE YOU" thump!  
  
"DOING HERE" thump!  
  
"Getting a headache" Hagrid stood in the doorway. "Want some more tea?"  
  
"Why not" Harry sighed. Hagrid turned to the stove to hide a smirk.  
  
Ginny was nearly flying on the way back to the castle. This could be her best year. No threats, no war, the family all well, no annoying brother, but two of her best friends around, the others in constant owl contact, with everybody on good terms. 'Now we find myself a nice decent boyfriend and the world is perfect! Note to self: Have to talk to Colin about this!'  
  
And that's what she did when they sat outside the next day in the warm autumn sun. "What do you think?" she asked "Who would be a worthy candidate?"  
  
"Well, dear Ginny, don't believe me old fashioned, but I think one should fall in love, not just pick a convenient counterpart."  
  
"Urgh, Colin, if you put it like this, it sounds definitely awful. You make my love life sound like a matter of business – as in demand and supply. Haven't it worked quite nicely over the past two years. I had some pretty nice boyfriends, didn't I."  
  
"You did, but what I don't like is the word nice. Nice is – how can I explain nice, plain, no heart beat, nothing wonderful – just nice. Don't you want more?"  
  
Ginny's face clouded "Not anymore."  
  
"Come on Gin! I didn't want to upset you. You had a crush, you worked hard to get over it and you did, but know it's time to open up again. Things change!"  
  
"That's what I meant. I just have to take a look around and see what's on 'display'" she smirked "And then we see what happens. Not just getting together with someone who likes you and you don't want to be alone. I'll have an open look and let time work."  
  
"Fine, I'm in for this one. Well than let's have look." He glanced around when he saw a familiar figure approaching "Prof. Potter, nice to see you."  
  
Harry bent down and said in a low voice "Please, stop calling me Professor when nobody's around. It makes me nervous." Colin cheered.  
  
"What are you two doing so far off."  
  
"Searching for a boyfriend." Harry frowned.  
  
"Ahm, not for me Colin" hurried to say. "For Ginny." And to his utter joy the frown even increased.  
  
"Colin!" Ginny sighed exasperate.  
  
"WHAT?" he smirked.  
  
"First: Professor there, hello! Second: overprotecting brother's best friend, hello!"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Nothing to worry here, Gin. Good luck!" Harry tried to sound cheerful "I've got to finish my round, bye."  
  
When he was out of earshot Colin continued "Don't forget number three: potential boyfriend."  
  
"Ha! Ha! Creevy. Forgot number one and two, as well as number four: platonic friend more like a brother. "  
  
They were interrupted by the bell announcing the end of the break.  
  
Harry was grateful for the bell to get rid of not so pleasant thoughts after the short conversation with Colin. However it wasn't to easy to concentrate. 'I have to do something! But what?!"  
  
"Prof. Potter!" a pupil said "Everything ok? You didn't answer. I just cannot get this spell right" Harry snapped back to reality.  
  
"Yeah fine, let's go on. There's always a way to get it right" he smiled encouragingly at the boy. 'There has to be a way to get this right' he said to himself. 


	3. Professor Potter

Thanks for the reviews! Had to correct and update this chapter again - too many mistakes. Well, there are still a lot of them, I guess. However it's not my mother tongue, so be nice on that. Thanks again!  
  
Chapter 3: Professor Potter  
  
How are ya mate? Or is it Professor Potter now? I'm most annoyed to get to know this "little" piece of information just right now. However if you hadn't told Ginny as well, I guess you've already had your share of punishment. In that case nothing's left for me as to say my congrats! Silly git. Well, let me tell you I envy you, being back in Hogwarts and all. I miss it a lot. Thinking of the training here you must have sort of a holiday. So have fun! Yeah and by the way, Hermione and I are – how to say – an item now. Not that you deserve to know right away, but I'm not you, am I? Thank God! Have to stop now, to keep Hermione from preparing an Howler for you. You're indebted to me!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry smirked 'Bloody time, the two of them got it! Indebted? His way of distraction would be a snogging session for sure.' He grinned while feeding Pig and then opened the window of his classroom to let the small owl out again.  
  
His classroom - it sounded weird, even after two weeks. The first students filed in. Ginny's class – his favourite, and this wasn't for the cleverness of this students. He barely had the time to see Ginny. A glimpse of fiery red waves during dinner or the sound of her laugh in one of the corridors. But for two hours double DADA he had her within five meters, could watch her, listen to her, be near her.  
  
He sat down in his chair leaning back lazily awaiting her appearance. Students hurried in and at last Colin Creevy turned up, dropped down and sighed in relief. Still no Ginny in sight. 'Could he just asked Colin? Nah to obvious.'  
  
Distracted he started the lecture always glancing down on his watch. After ten minutes he was too anxious to go on and the moment he opted to approach Colin, the door swung open and she scrambled in, face flushed and stifling an giggle.  
  
"Sorry Professor, got hold up!"  
  
Pent up tension and worry turned into anger "Got hold up? 5 points from Gryffindor! Miss Weasley, being Head girl I'm sure you must be aware that being late is not tolerated in any classes. Despite good reasons of course and I might add 'got hold up' doesn't count for that. So would you now be so kind as to enlighten me on the reason."  
  
All heads snapped to Ginny, who stared back dumbfounded while sitting down very slowly. Still kind of shocked she mumbled "Head girl duties."  
  
"What?" all heads turned back to Harry.  
  
"Head girl duties!" All eyes on her again, she answered louder than necessary.  
  
"Please be precise."  
  
Now Ginny glared furiously "That's all I can say." she hissed  
  
"Well, that is detention for today. 8 o'clock my office. Be.on.time."  
  
All heads swapped back one last time to Ginny, but she remained silent. Glaring down on her entwined hands. Colin could see her knuckles go white as she clenched her hands together in anger.  
  
At the end of the lesson Harry slumped into his chair glancing cautiously over to Ginny. She didn't look up, but packed her stuff vigorously. With every item she slammed into her map Harry cringed.  
  
When everybody had left he let his head fall on the desk with a sigh. 'Where did that come from.' He winced inwardly 'I sounded like McGonagall. But how dare she turn up with a grin. Not caring at all for being late and giving him such meaningless answers.'  
  
Sharp eight the door slammed open and shut. Harry shrieked up. Ginny was standing in front of him hands at her hips - fuming. He had hoped she would have cooled down a little but the contrary seemed to be the case. She was tapping her feet on the ground and he rose, his anger rising as well.  
  
"You might not like it, but I'm your Professor!" he shouted "and I can't have this behaviour in front of the other students and I don't like it now as well."  
  
"I've waited for this you-owe-me-respect-lecture. How can you deduct points from me and put me in detention, I'm Head girl and you owe me and my duties some respect as well!" she spat back.  
  
"Oh as you see I CAN very easily, and for the respect - act like it and you get it. But there's no way you come into my classroom giggling and flushed like you just had a big snog and then tell me to bugger of - I had duties!" the last part he shrieked in a high pitched voice mimicking her.  
  
"Yes, I HAD duties. Just got hold of two three years in sort of an extra- curriculum duelling. Let me tell you I was quite proud of the Gryffindor performing a well aimed bat-bogey hex. Made the young Slytherin look quite nasty. However my Expelliarmus was a tad to late. The Slytherin had already mouthed his hex and now with the flying wand it hit somebody else. Unfortunately or fortunately this one happened to be Snape. Well, normally I would have deducted points for such an uncreative counter as a tickling- charm. But in this special occasion! Have you ever seen Snape doubling over with laughter? I couldn't hold myself it has been hilarious. Snape on the other hand wasn't too pleased. In his embarrassment, he even forget to deduct points but made very clear we would suffer if anybody would hear about this. So how could I come in and announce the whole story to a class of chatty seventh years!" she breathed deeply - what seemed for the first time since she had started. Exhausted from her rambling she sat down on the table behind her.  
  
Harry tried to look serious but the corners of his mouth started to twitch and he burst into fits of laughter. Soon Ginny had to turn in as well. The tension was broken and the anger forgotten.  
  
When they calmed down Harry started "I'm sorry Gin, I shouldn't have gone all McGonagall on you. You weren't there and I was worried and then you"  
  
She interrupted him "No, I'm sorry. I should have composed myself before entering and given you a reasonable answer. I was just so startled."  
  
"I know it's weird, but I'm always so careful not to let my feelings for you treat you different from the others, that I got to worked up this time" when the meaning of his own words sank in, he quickly tried to cover up and changed the topic.  
  
"And anyway what to do mean by an uncreative charm. I used the Rictusempra on Malfoy at my first duel" he sad in mock disappointment.  
  
"That's the bloody point! Though I've to admit that a Slytherin favouring a Gryffindor hero his a rather appalling idea, but this one duel is still up and down the halls. I can't hear it anymore."  
  
"Says the one who's bat-bogey hex is legend!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"No, of course. The twins just gloat about it all the time, and the first years call it Ginny's hex!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Is any half decent answer coming from you this very day? Or did you use it all up for your little story?" he smirked.  
  
Ginny pondered and stretched out her right hand "Truce?"  
  
Harry walked over and took her hand. He was lost in her face – cheeks still flushed from the animated speech and eyes gleaming with laughter. Instead of releasing her hand he pulled her closer in a hug burying his head in her soft hair. He inhaled deeply, there were few things more comforting then this unique Ginny-scent. Indeed, lately the best things were related to her.  
  
"Need air" a muffled voice said.  
  
He released her "Sorry"  
  
Ginny just looked up with raised eyebrows, her typical what's-going-on look. She got no answer, he kept on looking at her.  
  
"Are you ok, Harry?"  
  
"That depends" he managed to croak out.  
  
"On what?"  
  
Quickly as if she might disappear he had gathered her face in his hands and before she really knew what happened he leaned in and brushed her lips lightly. He didn't have to wait long for a response matching his own longing. The slight touches turned into warm open-mouthed kisses until Ginny broke apart. She stared at him wide eyed, one hand covering her mouth.  
  
Harry braced himself for the inevitable slap or outburst but nothing happened. She remained silent. He began wishing for a serious punch. Nothing was worse than this.  
  
She didn't punch him. All of a sudden she seemed to have made up her mind, flung her arms around his neck and resumed the broken kiss with even more intensity. This time Harry was taken off guard, but he didn't need long to recover and pulled her closer possessively. Eventually they had to come up for air.  
  
They were still holding each other closely and staring at each other.  
  
Still breathing heavily Harry gasped "I wanted to do this for so long."  
  
"Not longer than I did" Ginny grinned.  
  
"Can't be"  
  
"Huh, huh. Ginny – eleven – flushing – crushing, does this remind you of something?"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow "Doesn't count. You had quite some boyfriends in between."  
  
"Well, maybe I forgot for a little while."  
  
"I think I have to make a better impression on you. I don't want you to forget me another time" he gave her a quick peek on the nose.  
  
"And how do you think you can accomplish this?"  
  
"I think" he placed his mouth on her forehead  
  
"I've got some ideas ...." he mumbled while trailing soft kisses to her eyebrow and down her cheek.  
  
"....Two or three" he breathed into her slightly open mouth before locking lips again.  
  
This time Ginny had to shake her head to get rid of the dizzy feeling and sighed contently. Harry showed a victorious smile.  
  
All of a sudden Ginny took a step back and her features were stern and serious. In a very juicy voice she asked "I take it, this is all what I can do for you in this detention, professor? Or is there something else?" She traced lazy circles with her finger on his chest and looked sweetly up at him through her long eyelashes.  
  
Harry's face went blank in horror. He caught her hand instantly. Trying to find words his mouth opened and shut like a gaping fish, but nothing came out.  
  
Slowly a smile crept into Ginny's face and dawning made Harry's features relax. Half grinning half glaring he dragged her closer and hissed fiercely "Virginia Weasley!"  
  
With a girlish high-pitched squeal she broke out of his grip and dashed to the back of the room seeking protection behind a big table. Harry short behind.  
  
They had rounded the table several times when Harry panted "Stop running away like a little child!"  
  
"You stop chasing me like a child!" she shrieked back.  
  
This had been distraction enough. Harry launched himself over the table, grabbed Ginny and both fell laughing to the floor. Ginny ended up on top, his arms wrapped around her. She snuggled closer nuzzling his neck. For a while they simply lay there. Then they heard a babble of voices drawing near. 


	4. Such good friends

Chapter 4: SUCH GOOD FRIENDS  
  
Hastily they got to their feet. Harry dropped down at the teachers chair and Ginny in the first row opening a folder with parchment and her quill.  
  
"Your hair!" Harry mouthed silent.  
  
Ginny reached up smoothing down her tousled hair. 'It was so unfair, his hair looked unruly gorgeous as ever.' Just then it knocked on the door and McGonagall stepped in. She hushed Colin and a three year Gryffindor back and closed the door behind her.  
  
"There had been an uproar in Gryffindor common room caused by a group of first and second years, who wanted to find a certain Head girl. No doubt to sort out a quarrel."  
  
Ginny was about to speak but McGonagall held up her hand. "Which should, because of it's silly content, not be of importance right now. However much more disturbing to me was, to get notice that my Head girl served detention."  
  
Now both Harry and Ginny stood up to speak. The Head of Gryffindor House silenced them again. "It seems, I got to know all important details on this subject already. Professor Potter your intentions have been the best, I'm assured, but I must insist on not putting my Head girl in detention for doing her duties."  
  
She turned to Ginny "And as to you Miss Weasley, I strongly advise you to provide in future more of an example of suitable behaviour towards your professor."  
  
She smiled and continued much softer "I know it is a difficult situation for both of you. Being such close friends, but you have to keep up a formal appearance in front of the students. What you do in you free time is completely yours. Miss Weasley finish your work. I expect you back as soon as possible. Good night Harry"  
  
Both nodded and she left.  
  
Shaking both plopped down.  
  
"That was a near thing" Ginny sighed.  
  
"Even more if she suspected how GOOD friends we are by now" he snickered.  
  
"Well I guess, if she did know, she wouldn't have said, that what we do in our free time is COMPLETELY ours!" Ginny grinned "But seriously Harry, you could loose your job."  
  
"I know and you would get into a lot of troubles too. But Gin, I want this and we've never been quite famous to stick to school rules, have we?" he smiled. "And it's not like I'm going around snogging all seventh years!"  
  
"Don't even think about it!" she answered smirking mischievously.  
  
"Ginny, I'm in love with you and this for a while now. I've been a coward but in the end I couldn't be here now if we've been together earlier. Can we make this work?"  
  
Ginny was contemplating for a while "I'm sure we can."  
  
"Fine" he sighed in relief "besides I don't intend on keeping this job long."  
  
"What do you mean? When are you leaving?" she sounded a little anxious.  
  
He got up and took her in his arms "In about a year" he said smiling.  
  
"Ah, that's it! Just making sure I don't have any fun this year!" she teased.  
  
"Sort of. At least with no other than me" he grinned and kissed her fiercely.  
  
When she walked back to the common room she could still feel their good night kiss on her lips. She smiled. This grown-up Harry pleased her a lot. 'Hey! he had told her that he loved her after their first kiss. That's something, isn't it?  
  
In the end, all this years had made him confident. He was used to – as unwanted as it might be – to stand in a permanent spotlight, even a while after they had defeated Voldemorte. However the new security allowed him to let down his guards among the people he loved most and that was what he indulged in. And now she was about to be the center of this indulgence.'  
  
Caught up in delighting thoughts she didn't realise that she was already standing in the common room, when Colin blocked her way. It was uncommonly silent. She glanced around.  
  
"McGonagall sent us all to bed." Colin stated  
  
"That's why you are still here."  
  
"No, that would be because I want to know what happened." He sat down with an expectant smile on his face.  
  
++++++  
  
Colin stared directly at Harry sitting at the teachers table, completely ignoring his breakfast.  
  
Ginny nudged him "Could you please stop staring" she hissed.  
  
He turned away shaking his head "I still can't believe it" he whispered wondering.  
  
"What now, weren't you the one pointing him out in the first place."  
  
"Still"  
  
"You're loony"  
  
"Yourself"  
  
"No, that would be me" the blond girl, that had just arrived at their table, stated.  
  
Ginny ended this mature discussion by poking out her tongue at Colin.  
  
"Don't do this if you don't intend on using your tongue on me!" he said mischievously.  
  
They both looked at each other and started to laugh.  
  
"I knew why I came here. Trust the Gryffindors to cheer you up with a little bit of daft chitchat."  
  
"Why don't you sit down on your smart ass and start having breakfast, Luna!"  
  
"My, my. What an invitation. I hardly can refuse such charm." she smiled at Ginny.  
  
"So, why do you need to be cheered up?" Colin asked.  
  
"Always the sweet sensitive Colin, isn't it" she said matter-of-factly and missed Colin blushing a deep crimson.  
  
"Well, it's dead boring. Schoolwork isn't in the least challenging. Nothing is happening besides. No evil dark to fight. No twins to set up fireworks" she sighed.  
  
"Don't tell me you miss everything that happened last year?" Ginny asked incredulously.  
  
"I don't miss the death threat, the worries, the pain and such but besides."  
  
"You are LOONY!" Ginny and Colin said in unison.  
  
Luna just shrugged "Told you, and you don't tell me you're up for a little bit of adventure, too."  
  
"Might have just got one on hand already" Ginny grumbled absent-mindedly, her gaze fixed on Harry.  
  
"So you're finally together" Luna observed seemingly not a bit surprised. "That might add some spice to this year. A little bit of romance" she sighed dreamily.  
  
"Did you have some legemency lessons or did Firenze tutor you in divination?" Ginny asked amazed.  
  
"Hey, I'm your friend. I know Harry a little too, and I can add one and one together."  
  
"Yeah, that comes with all the Ravenclaw cleverness." Colin mocked "Always good at Arithmancy!"  
  
"As if you could tell" Luna replied dryly.  
  
"Ouch, that stung. Tell me again! Which mark did you get on your last test?"  
  
Ginny smiled at the old rivalry. It seemed unbelievable, but creative, picture taking Creevy had a gift concerning Arithmancy and liked to let Luna know, that at least in this subject he was succeeding her. She listened a while to the bantering of the two. They seemed to enjoy their little fights nearly as much as Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Ah isn't it nice" she sighed "A peaceful Saturday morning. Are we going to Hogsmeade today? Most of the people have already left."  
  
Both looked at Ginny surprised.  
  
"Aren't you going to spend the day with Harry?"  
  
"Bloody likely. Professor Potter and Ginny Weasley, seventh year, taking a walk hand in hand."  
  
"That crossed my mind. Though I think it's not really wise." Harry plopped down beside her. "But I would come with you three none the less. That is, if you are ok with taking a Professor to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Hm, I feel very wicked today. I think some sort of chaperone would be advisable." Luna mused.  
  
"Now that you mention it." Colin grinned.  
  
Ginny was still dumbstruck.  
  
Harry took her hand and dragged her up. "That's three to one. Gin, your outnumbered. Let's go!"  
  
++++++++  
  
After some window- and actual shopping the foursome paid a visit to The Three Broomsticks. They sat in a booth at far side of the room and as soon as Madame Rosmerta had brought their butterbeer, Harry snatched Ginny's hand and cuddled her closer.  
  
"Are you crazy!" she shrieked but made no real move to get away. Instead she inhaled deeply letting is scent wash trough her, leaving behind a content feeling.  
  
"Crazy for you. Come on! Here in the back we are sheltered from any view, but Colin can see everyone approaching, don't you?"  
  
Colin nodded eagerly.  
  
"So, you're not upset that we know about you two." Luna asked.  
  
"Well, I figured as much. I would have told Ron and Hermione as well, if they were here."  
  
"The hell you would!" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Of course, I would."  
  
"Of course, and if Ron or one of the other five wouldn't have finished you off. I would do it personally." Ginny smiled sweetish.  
  
"Well, if you put it that way, but all your boyfriends survived, and...."  
  
"Just because I always have been very discreet. "  
  
"Ha!" Colin blurted out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What about getting caught by McGonagall?" Luna stated.  
  
"Or the snog-session in front of Zonkos." Colin continued.  
  
"Or the time at Hogsmeade station." Harry added silently.  
  
Ginny smiled uncomfortably. "Ok, ok! I got it. I was lucky. Ron has been so distracted most of the time, but there you see the problem and the all the others didn't really know."  
  
"I did." Harry said sounding sad.  
  
Ginny was stricken. It had never really occurred to her, but he was right. Together with Hermione, Luna and Colin he was the one she confided in the most, with everything.  
  
Harry had never seemed particularly happy with her relationships. She had blamed it on brother-like protectiveness. But he had never opposed one of them.  
  
She had given up on Harry feeling silly for her crush. Though now it didn't feel so silly anymore. He had been telling the truth. He had loved her for a long time now. Ginny reacted in the only way she could think of and pulled him into passionate kiss.  
  
When they broke apart Harry grinned sheepishly. "Wow! What was that for and where is all the caution gone?!"  
  
"Who cares" Ginny breathed and crushed her lips on his again. They were so wrapped up that neither heard Colin clear his throat urgently. Harry was to much occupied to notice the kicking against his leg.......at first.  
  
"What Colin?" he hissed annoyed.  
  
Colin pointed his head upwards a forced smile on his face.  
  
Slowly Harry raised his head to be met with two identical faces hovering above him. 


	5. Caught in the act

Chapter 5: CAUGHT IN THE ACT  
  
"My, my! What do we have here?" Fred said calmly.  
  
"Exactly the people we were looking for, brother. Though they seem not too much pleased to see us here."  
  
"True. I think a change of location is in order. Let's go!"  
  
Neither of the four sitting moved.  
  
"NOW!" George stated firmly. "Madame Rosmerta would you add the butterbeers on our tab."  
  
"Sure boys, what are you up to?"  
  
"We have some – family - business to attend to." Fred answered smiling at Ginny. Her eyes grew wide. 'What were they really up to?'  
  
They made a gloomy group heading through Hogsmeade until stopping in front of shut down Zonko's. George took his wand to open the door.  
  
"Eh, I don't think .... I mean I think we can't ..... It's closed for a while now." Colin stammered uneasy.  
  
"That's why we came here." Fred said.  
  
"It's a little bit more private." George added looking pointedly from Ginny to Harry. Both swallowed hard.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
It was dark inside. The curtains at the huge display windows were closed. Harry grew more and more jittery. 'There he was. Having faced Voldemorte once or twice and now becoming uneasy about the Weasley twins. Well still, they are Weasleys.' He sighed heavily when he felt Ginny's soft small fingers intertwine with his. This was better.  
  
"Let's get over with. George, Fred I..." Harry had enough.  
  
"Now, now young friend not so hasty!" Fred and George rummaged behind the counter. The light went on and George triumphantly waved what looked like a Champagne bottle in his hand.  
  
"That's it?!" Harry asked baffled. "You're going to kill me with a bottle?"  
  
"If you want to" Fred answered. "But we'd rather drink it to celebrate this occasion."  
  
"Celebrate! What? Apart from this is alcohol, students are not allowed to..."  
  
"Look, who's talking. Mr. Perfect Professor, who's snogging one of his students" George smirked. "Brother I think we have to set an example."  
  
When George started to open the bottle Harry grabbed his wand tightly. Due to the shaking beforehand the cork popped out at high speed aiming at Harry who escaped by ducking just out of pure luck.  
  
George poured six classes and Fred handed them to the others. Then they looked expectantly at the worried looking couple.  
  
"What, little sis! Do you think we are going to poison you?"  
  
Ginny nodded warily.  
  
An evil smile spread across the twins' faces. "To all the pranksters ever to attend Hogwarts. Drink up!"  
  
With shaking hands Ginny and Harry took a sip, while the others waited expectantly. Nothing happened.  
  
Slowly the twins began to giggle and finally burst into fits of laughter. Colin and Luna looked back and forth from the hysteric twins to the ghostly white couple.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ginny shrieked indigently stomping her foot.  
  
Fred tried to sober wiping some tears out of his eyes. Holding his aching side he choked out "Do you really think we would poison you two?"  
  
"Well, maybe Harry" George stammered in between giggles.  
  
In one swift motion Harry poured the content of his glass on the floor. What caused finally all the others to break down laughing. Harry just sat back on an empty box.  
  
"Oh, come on" Fred teased "Let's celebrate! We came her for our new shop, to provide all the students properly and then we find out that our followers have some really good stuff up their sleeves themselves."  
  
"Yeah Gin. Such a show off - a teacher. Not bad. We were thinking about seducing McGonagall." George continued.  
  
"Eiwww!" apart from the twins everyone shrieked.  
  
George continued untouched "But you know her. Quite a frosty tart." He smirked, the others groaned. "A student-teacher relationship – the ultimate undermination of school rules" George sighed in awe.  
  
"Yes! And the endless opportunities: faked detentions, blackmail, added housepoints, grades, cover ups for pranks. It's unlimited!"  
  
"Sorry mate!" George addressed Harry "You're not to blame. We know she's quite a cutie, not easy not to fall for her, but you forget her evil side."  
  
"Though Ginny! We had to interrupt. It's a little bit tough to do this to a friend, don't you think?"  
  
Realisation finally setting in Ginny hopped on Harry's lap and kissed him lovingly. He hugged her possessively.  
  
Now it was time for the twins to be dumbfounded. They sobered up in a split second. Harry sensing the change in mood raised quickly, one arm still around Ginny's waist he drew her close. The other hand pointed his wand at the twins.  
  
"What would I give for popcorn now" Colin stated  
  
Luna and he had made themselves comfortable on some boxes watching the scene. Luna looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Do you never pay attention in muggle studies. Cinema, movies, popcorn!"  
  
"Ah, yes. You're right. Quite entertaining this is." Luna replied.  
  
"Would you two cut it out" Fred snapped.  
  
Ginny turned with her back to Harry, one hand resting on his embracing arm the other forcing down his wand. "Boys! I know how uncomfortable you are with me having a boyfriend, but you cannot possibly think I would make a joke out of this."  
  
The twins looked at each other and then glared back at her.  
  
"By Merlin! You do? How crazy can two people be!"  
  
"We take this as a compliment."  
  
"Look, we're in love. That's the point. Live with it." Harry said grimly. Ginny snuggled up to him smiling contently.  
  
"When did that happen?" Fred turned to George.  
  
"Don't ask me, brother. We haven't been around much lately."  
  
"First I thought we would have to cheer the boy up."  
  
"And now we have to break all his bones. I see the problem."  
  
"On the other hand. I don't want to be the one to break this special news to Bill or anybody else."  
  
"Me either."  
  
They nodded and turned back to the couple.  
  
"When do you announce the engagement to the family?"  
  
"WHAT?" Ginny shrieked.  
  
"Just to know at what time we are not around."  
  
"Engagement?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah you know. Wedding, rings, babies and so on."  
  
Ginny and Harry gaped.  
  
"HA! Gotcha!" the twins grinned. Luna and Colin snickered.  
  
"So that's it?" Harry asked in disbelieve.  
  
"Hey! Who are we to argue with the boy-who-lived?"  
  
"Yeah, proofed to be much more fun to be on your side!"  
  
Ginny ran to her brothers and hugged them. Then she turned around to Harry. "Two out of seven. Not bad for the first encounter with the Weasley red alert" she grinned.  
  
Harry wasn't sure if he could stand a second "encounter", when Ginny launched herself at him and kissed his breath away. 'Well' he thought 'He would do it anyway. He'd do everything.' Then his mind went blank or better filled with her – Ginny.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry needed some time to recover. Nothing bad had happened. On the contrary the twins had taken the news quite well and quickly for that. Still his nerves were shaken. He loved the Weasley – not like Ginny – but he loved them and didn't want to make them angry.  
  
Well, he needn't worry about that right now, not until Christmas holidays. There were more pleasant tasks at hand. He drew his invisibility cloak tighter around him and took a quick glance at the Marauders map. The path was clear. He knocked at the door in front of him carefully.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He knocked again louder. After what seemed like ages a tousled haired Ginny in an oversized t-shirt opened the door. She blinked in the empty corridor.  
  
"Stupid!" she murmured and closed the door.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Something pushed her into the room and the door clicked shut. Ginny smiled. "Taking a midnight walk" she asked when arms appeared out of nowhere and drew her close.  
  
"Just making sure you're alright." The cloak slipped down to the floor.  
  
"I was sleeping quite nicely having a wonderful dream."  
  
"Of me?" he asked whispering in her ear, then kissing down her neck.  
  
"No" she sighed tilting back her head.  
  
"To bad" he murmured in between soft kisses.  
  
He had wrapped himself around her, but still needed to be closer – impossible without crushing the petite figure. He knew her strength, but she felt so fragile. Through the thin layer of the too often worn t-shirt he could nearly feel her skin, soft like her bare arms around his neck. She started shivering and he drew back  
  
"Sorry, sweetie. You must be cold."  
  
"No, I..." She protested weakly, but he had already swept her from her feet and carried her over to the four poster bed. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her body when she scrambled her white slim legs under the cover. Quickly he tugged her in, to save her from the cold and his own stare.  
  
She smiled up at him. "Afraid, I might go away?" she struggled to loosen the covers a little.  
  
"No. Afraid I can't go away."  
  
"So why did you come?"  
  
"To kiss you goodnight."  
  
She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"And give you this." He fetched the cloak and the marauders map and put it on her bed.  
  
"But that's your:..."  
  
"I want you to be safe on your excursions in the castle. I'm a Professor I don't need them."  
  
"Who said I want to do excursions?"  
  
"Just a guess and maybe you drop by my quarters now and then."  
  
"Aren't they near Professor Snapes?" Ginny asked all too innocently.  
  
"What?!"  
  
She took his hand tearing him down beside her and snuggled as close as the covers would allow.  
  
"Nevermind." 


	6. Love is in the air

Chapter 6: Love is in the air  
  
He listened to her breath becoming even and deeper until he was sure that she was sound asleep. He nearly slept himself. As hard as it was he had to get up. He took one last glance at the map and left for his rooms quietly. In the end sleeping wasn't so easy this night.  
  
The next morning Ginny had nearly finished breakfast when Harry sat down opposite her. He helped himself to some eggs, but instead of eating just poked at them dully.  
  
"Morning, Professor!" Luna said pointedly.  
  
"Don't you think you're making things too obvious coming here for breakfast?" Colin inquired.  
  
"No. We are friends. It's Saturday and there's hardly anybody left in the great hall. In fact Prof. McGonagall asked me to come here. She was just about to leave. I would have been the only one left at the teachers table. So she said I should go and sit with my friends. And good morning to you Luna" Harry forced a polite answer. "Did you have a good night?"  
  
"Well, I did, but seeing the dark circles around your eyes, I guess you didn't."  
  
"Gone to bed late?" Ginny teased.  
  
"No, just didn't sleep too well."  
  
"Did somebody steel your blanket?" Colin asked with an innocent look.  
  
"And if?!" Harry snarled  
  
Colin and Luna looked at Ginny expectantly.  
  
"Oh, come on guys. Get your minds out of the gutter. Nothing happened." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Sure" Luna said disappointed.  
  
"What is it with you today?" Harry hissed. "Are you on a mission to make me feel bad?"  
  
"Seems, you've already done a good job by yourself. Not much left for us to do." Ginny said dryly.  
  
"Fine, I'm going to see Hagrid."  
  
"I think our mission is not finished yet." Luna stated and the three of them headed after Harry.  
  
They caught up with him in the entrance hall.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what's up or do I have to guess" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry grumbled something unintelligible.  
  
"Guessing it is then. Let's see. Snape confessed his undying love for you."  
  
Harry looked at her appalled.  
  
"No? Ok. Then you're still in shock because Trelawny finally predicted that you're going to live a long and happy life."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"You found out Mrs. Norris had a bunch of ugly kittens, one more sneaky than the other" Colin assisted.  
  
Harry shook his head in disbelief but the corners of his mouth started to twitch dangerously.  
  
"Or" Luna went on "You finally found out that Ron and Hermione are in love with each other."  
  
The other three looked at her with some confusion, but Luna kept walking with a stern face. It was indeterminable how she meant that statement, as always. Harry knew that Luna knew that he knew that they were in love and at that even before they knew. Harry's mind felt dizzy of all the knowing. Never try to understand her.  
  
Harry grinned, but one look at Ginny told him that he wasn't out of harms way yet. He wanted to put an arm around her and tell with a squeeze that everything was fine. And exactly this want made him angry. When he caught her glancing cautiously at him, he snapped.  
  
"What! Am I not allowed to be in a bad mood?" he shouted.  
  
"Sure thing, just go ahead" she answered huffily, her voice getting louder with every word.  
  
"Then why are you looking all gloomy?"  
  
"Why, you are allowed and I'm not!" Ginny shouted back.  
  
"Fine, you wanna know, what's going on. I had a bad night. I turned and turned and something was missing. No someone. I missed you. All the time I had to think about falling asleep beside you. In the morning I woke up exhausted and knew I wouldn't be able to touch you, hold you, kiss you when I wanted and I was." Harry ran out of air, breathing heavily out of anger and constant rambling.  
  
"Ha! And you think you're the only one! I woke with a start today and needed ages to collect myself. I was literally shocked to be alone and had to convince myself that this was the normal way, that I would see you later. And guess what! The prospect of seeing you made me happy not angry! It cost me a lot not to scramble down to your room in my pyjamas and scrabble under the blanket beside you!"  
  
Both stared at each other and suddenly found the grass at their feet much more interesting.  
  
Colin was the first to recover. Uneasy he looked back to the castle. They were half way between the entrance and Hagrid's hut. No one was to be seen. He sighed in relief. "Good, now that that's settled. I hope you can hold yourselves at bay. Because otherwise you don't have to worry about this anymore. Harry will loose his job. Ginny will be expelled. And you can marry immediately and make as many redheaded, little Potters as like and whenever you choose." Now it was Colin's turn to take a deep breath.  
  
"That is, if Harry survives the Weasley tempest. And thank you Colin for this vivid picture. Another night of nightmare." Luna turned from Colin to the still silent couple. "And would you please stop to look as you could eat each other alive, that doesn't make things easier for me. I need to get away. I'll meet you later at Hagrid's. I'm going to see the Thestrals."  
  
As she walked away they heard her mumble to herself. "Ha! Nothing happened of course not! Who do they think they're fooling soft-hearted, always-true Hufflepuff.  
  
"Wait for me!" Colin cried a little bit frantically and followed her.  
  
Harry and Ginny grinned and made the rest of the way in comfortable silence.  
  
Hagrid already awaited them putting a huge teapot and four bowl-sized mugs on the table.  
  
"He'ya! Where're the other two? I saw four of you coming" he asked, while he ruffled Harry's hair as he had done since Harry's first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Gone to see the Thestrals" Ginny answered.  
  
"Oh really, that's nice." Hagrid said, but sounded a little uneasy.  
  
"Hagrid! Will they be ok?" Harry asked alarmed, knowing his friends regard for sometimes a little – let's say – unpredictable creatures.  
  
Mistaking Harry's concern Hagrid said "Sure, my beautifuls are just fine. Well, it's only, well it's the time when they choose their mates. They tend to get a lil' anxious and easily irritated during that period. Better go and have a look."  
  
"We'll come with you." Ginny and Harry shouted at once.  
  
"No, no. You stay put. Too many people. Back in no time." Whistling Hagrid left the hut.  
  
"Nothing rather than that" Harry smiled and sank down in own of the armchairs pulling Ginny on his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder and let her legs dangle over the armrest. He held her like a little baby.  
  
"Did he whistle 'Love is in the air'?" Ginny asked in an irritated whisper.  
  
"I wouldn't know." Harry answered.  
  
Ginny put an arm around his neck and nestled closer sighing contently.  
  
"Harry"  
  
"Mmhm" he kept on stroking through her long hair.  
  
"Harry"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked still rather lazily.  
  
"Harry"  
  
"Yeah Gin. What is it?"  
  
"Nothing. I just liked the sound. I like saying your name while being all cuddled by you."  
  
"You crazy little thing" Harry laughed.  
  
Ginny drew back and looked at him in mock offence. "Me crazy, that from the boy with the most crackpot history at this school. Not to mention your interesting circle of friends."  
  
Harry raised a questioning eyebrow and asked grinning "And who would that be?"  
  
"Where to begin, probably here in this hut. Home of a half-giant. Who's somewhere outside with Loony Luna Lovegod and Mr. I-want-a-camera-for-an- eye-implant Creevy. Then there's a werewolf, plant lover Neville Longbottom and book crazy Hermione Granger. What does it help being the brightest witch of your age when you choose Ronald Bilius W. for a boyfriend. And at that we are at the end of a line from plug collecting dad over havoc causing Weasley twins. Do I have to say more?" She looked like thinking it over. "Oh, yes! And I love everyone of them" she stated and sank back on his shoulder nuzzling at the crook of his neck.  
  
"So do I. Right down to the very end of this Weasley line." One hand under her chin he turned her face upwards and kissed her softly. Ginny smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer. While her hands were tangled in his hair, his roamed her back. Her clothes became quite ruffled and her t-shirt hitched upwards. Just a little, but enough for him feel the bare skin. As Ginny leaned into his caress, they heard the barking laughter of Hagrid and jumped hurriedly apart.  
  
Ginny dropped to the floor beside Fang. Harry sat up straight showing flushed cheeks.  
  
"Gin, how often do I have to tell you?" he teased her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your hair! Just so dishelleved."  
  
She ran her fingers through it. "Hey, that's all your doing."  
  
"I know, but who am I to blame. It's just so red and soft. I have to touch it" he smirked.  
  
Ginny responded in the only adequate way and stuck out her tongue, when Hagrid with Luna and Colin in tow entered.  
  
Luna and Colin showed rather smug looks upon seeing the secret couple rather flushed and flustered. And when Hagrid, while heating the water once more, started whistling his tune again both joined in humming with so much enthusiasm that even Harry got the theme this time. 


End file.
